Honey Moon Vongola Style
by amudoki
Summary: Kyoya y Tsuna ya estan oficialmente casados, y Reborn les ofrece como regalo de bodas el viaje de luna de miel...Tsuna tiene un terrible mal presentimiento y la sonrisa malvada de Reborn no le ayuda en nada...que tendra Reborn planeado? Continuacion, a peticion popular, de "Esto es mas dificil de lo que parece"
1. Chapter 1

Hi~ Aqui estoy de vuelta! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui os traigo el prólogo de la continuacion de "Esto es mas dificil de lo que parece"

Ok, se que esta muuuuuuuuuuy cortito pero es solo el prologo asi que perdonadme, nee? Muchisimas gracias a tod s los que me dejasteis reviews en el fic anterior! Este fic va dedicado a vosotr s!

Sin mas, nos vemos en las notas finales que os tengo que comentar algo interesante!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, en vez de ser un shonen seria un yaoi con muuuuucho lemon!

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la boda y todo había vuelto a la normalidad (toda la normalidad que se pueda tener siendo el Décimo Vongola y teniendo una hija de pocos meses). Tsuna se encontraba haciendo su rutina diaria desde hace ya unos meses, recogía los trastes del desayuno mientras Kyoya se encargaba de dormir a Hikari.

El castaño llevaba su típico delantal mientras lavaba los platos para no mojarse la ropa ya que después le tocaba revisión medica a la bebita. Cuando terminó de lavarlos dirigió su mirada a su esposo e hija y lo que vio le saco, inevitablemente, una sonrisa. El moreno se encontraba sentado en el cómodo sofá, con la castaña menor en brazos, mientras la mecía levemente y sonreía con serenidad. Era una hermosa escena entre padre e hija de esas que le encantaría inmortalizar en fotografía pero, desgraciadamente, el ojigris detestaba que lo fotografiaran y si lo pillaba, lo mordería hasta la muerte sin ninguna contemplación.

Tan embobado estaba mirando esa bella escena que apenas escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Salió del trance en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal. Se paró en frente de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla sin siquiera preguntar quien era ya que esa presencia fuerte, peligrosa, y autoritaria, además de asesina, solo podía ser de una persona.

Abrió la puerta y parado frente a ella se encontraba un moreno de curiosas patillas rizadas y ojos negros, vestido con un pulcro traje negro, una camisa naranja que iba a conjunto con la franja naranja que tenía su fedora negra y una corbata negra.

El azabache, nada más verlo, sonrió sádico y acercó su mano a su fedora, un pequeño camaleón verde pasó a esta y se transformó en una pistola. El menor, en cuanto vio las intenciones de su ex-tutor, se abalanzó sobre este agarrándolo de la mano con la que sostenía el arma y la apretó con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra Reborn, Kyoya acaba de dormir a Hikari.- Dijo con voz fría mientras le lanzaba una mirada gélida y amenazante al ojinegro.

-Tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras disimulaba una mueca de dolor ante el fuerte agarre de su ex-alumno, aunque a la vez también se sentía orgulloso de este al ser capaz de ejercer tan fuerte agarre.- Esta bien, pero sueltame de una maldita vez o te mato.- Dijo mientras sonreía sadicamente.

Tsuna soltó al azabache y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al salón. Reborn lo siguió y se dirigió, de igual forma, al salón. Cuando llegaron lo encontraron vacío, a los pocos segundos apareció el ojigris saliendo de la habitación de la bebé.

-Bebé.- Dijo Kyoya en forma de saludo.

-Hibari.- Respondió el saludo de igual forma.

Reborn pasó de largo a el ojimiel, que se encontraba parado al lado la puerta del salón, y se sentó en el sofá cruzando las piernas. El castaño suspiró al ver como el azabache mayor se movía por el lugar como si fuese su propia casa.

-¿A qué viniste Reborn? Normalmente, si ocurre algo importante o que amenace a la familia, nos reunimos en la sede.- Comentó mientras su semblante adquiría una expresión seria, aun que algo preocupada.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿tengo que enseñarte, nuevamente, modales?- Pregunto con voz tétrica y una sonrisa sádica.- Si no quieres que lo haga, tráeme un expresso.

-...- A Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda al recordar los espartanos métodos de enseñanza de el azabache, por lo que simplemente suspiró y se fue directo a la cocina.

Kyoya miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, ya que por mucho que el castaño hubiese cambiado a lo largo de estos años, seguía teniendo cosas en las que nunca iba a cambiar por mucho que lo intentara.

Al cabo de unos minutos el menor volvió con una bandeja en las manos. La soltó en la mesa y le entrego el expresso a Reborn, después le dio un vaso con té a Kyoya y cogió su zumo de naranja.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó esta vez el moreno menor.- ¿A qué viniste, bebé? Por que, que yo recuerde, no eres de los que se deja caer por casa de los demás solo por visitarlos.

-Hmn.-"Pronunció" simplemente.

-¿Reborn, qué ocurre?-Interrogó el castaño ya preocupado por tanto secretismo.

-Tranquilo Dame-Tsuna, mi motivo de estar aquí no tiene nada que ver con un ataque de una familia enemiga.-El castaño al escuchar esto, se relajo notablemente.

-¿Entonces a qué?-Preguntó Kyoya.

-¿Aun no planeáis nada para la luna de miel, no?-Respondió con una interrogación mientras se bajaba la fedora tapando su rostro, ocultando la sonrisa malvada que se formaba en sus labios.

-No.-Respondió el moreno menor con simpleza.

-La verdad es que no nos íbamos a ir de luna de miel, Hikari es demasiado pequeña y nos queremos arriesgarnos a llevárnosla.-Siguió el castaño con la explicación.

-Mañana os vais de luna de miel. Iros ahora mismo a hacer las maletas.-Ordenó de repente Reborn.

-¿Eh?- Exclamó el menor.

-Lo que has oído.- Contestó simplmente.

-Pero Hikari...- No termino de hablar ya que el moreno mayor acabó cortándolo.

-Ya arreglé todo, ella se quedará con Mamma, no puedo permitir que le ocurra algo a mi linda ahijada.- Comentó mientras por su rostro se extendía una sonrisa que no daba lugar a réplicas. El ojimiel suspiró sabiendo que la batalla estaba totalmente perdida.

Por su parte Kyoya, al igual que Tsuna, se encontraba algo renuente de separarse de la menor, pero también agradecía el poder pasar unas cuantas noches a solas sin interrupciones.

-Tomadlo como mi regalo de bodas.-Dijo fingiendo sinceridad.-Bueno, me voy, estoy muy ocupado.- Sin más se tomo lo que le quedaba de expresso de un trago y se dirigió a la salida.

Antes de que Reborn saliese de la casa, Tsuna vislumbro de refilón la enorme sonrisa malvada que llevaba este al salir. Al castaño se le puso la piel de gallina y un estremecimiento le recorrió desde la espalda baja hasta el cuello.

-.-.-.-.-. Al día siguiente.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban el castaño y el moreno en el aeropuerto privado de Vongola, cuando escucho por megafonía el aviso de la llegada de su avión.

Tsuna estaba muy nervioso, prácticamente histérico. Un mal presentimiento martilleaba en su cabeza y ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos. Aun que una cosa tenía segura, la causa de su presentimiento tenía que ver con esa enorme sonrisa que vio en el rostro de Reborn antes irse.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó como Kyoya había tirado de el y ya estaban dentro de jet privado, a punto de despegar. Pasaron unos minutos y el avión ya había despegado, fue entonces cuando el castaño notó algo.

-¿A dónde nos lleva este avión?

Continuará...

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy~

Bueno, ahora lo que os tenia que comentar...Cuando le conte a mi beta que iba a escribir este fic se emociono tanto como yo y empezamos a hablar desvariar...despues de muchos desvarios este fic termino teniendo muuuuuuuuuuchass parejas que son: 1827, 8059,10069, B26 (Bel x Fran), D00 (Dino x Enma, lo primero que escribo de ellos), XS y mas que se nos vayan ocurriendo...La cosa es que cada pareja va a tener un especial, osea que de cada pareja hare un one-shot o two-shot, por lo cual este fic tendra lemon suficiente como para dejaros sin sangre en las venas!

Tambien voy a aprovechar este fic para explicar la causa del embarazo de Gokudera en el ultimo cap de el fic anterior a este (asi quito las dudas que tenian)

Etto...se puede decir que este fic esta situado, en tiempo, entre el ultimo cap de "Esto es mas dificil de lo que parece" y el Omake que viene a continuacion de este

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, creo que eso fue todo lo que tenía que explicar~

Espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinion para saber si sigo con esta idea o simplemente lo desecho (lo cual me entristeceria enormemente pero para deprimirme al no ver reviews, prefiero hacerlo)

Yaa ne ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi~

Aqui estoy de vuelta con el primer cap!

La verdad es que me sorprendi a mi misma, no esperaba tenerlo tan rapido pero un brote de repentina inspiracion me vino ayer por la tarde y ana vez que mi beta le dio el visto bueno (tengo que decir que la adoro 3) lo estoy subiendo~

Por lo tanto, disfruten del cap!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-sensei si no, en vez ser un shounen, seria un yaoi con muuuuuuuucho lemon!

* * *

-.-.-.-. el avión-.-.-.-.-.

-A dónde nos lleva este avión?-Se preguntó el castaño en voz alta.  
El moreno, que se encontraba sentado junto a él, se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos. Ciertamente Reborn nunca les había dicho a donde sería el viaje y a ellos, con la emoción y desconcierto por el repentino viaje, se les había olvidado preguntarlo.  
-Siendote sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea de a donde nos dirigimos.-Respondió Kyoya a la pregunta que se había auto formulado el menor. Tsuna se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta pero en seguida se le pasó y encaró a su esposo.  
-Esto me da mala espina.-Le dijo al moreno mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia.-Mi súper intuición esta haciendo que me vuelva loco diciendo que algo no esta bien en todo esto.-La cara del pequeño estaba sería por lo que el mayor supo que este hablaba en serio.  
-¿A qué crees que se deba?-El tono de voz del ojigris se hizo serio (¿todavía más?) y le devolvió la mirada al ojimiel.  
-La verdad es que no lo se, pero se que Reborn tiene que ver algo con esto.-Respondió mientras recodaba la enorme sonrisa con la que salía su ex-tutor de su casa la mañana anterior.  
-¿Y cuando no tiene algo que ver?-Preguntó haciéndole ver que lo que había dicho era una estupidez demasiado obvia y sonriendo burlón.  
-Moo~ ¡Eres malo!.-Se quejó haciendo un puchero.  
Kyoya sonrió divertido ante lo infantil que llegaba a ser su esposo. Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del castaño y lo atrajo hacia él rápidamente juntando sus labios en un beso que a cada segundo se hacía más y más apasionado.  
El moreno lamió los labios del castaño y este en seguida los separó gustoso dejando paso a la lengua del mayor. El ojigris movía su lengua por la boca del menor, que tantas veces había probado y profanado, mientras entrelazaba su lengua con la del otro en una lucha por el poder. Atrapó la lengua del ojimiel entre sus labios y la chupo logrado que este soltase un pequeño gemido, haciéndose así con la victoria.  
Tras un par de minutos más dándose acalorados besos, el moreno se separó y miró fijamente los ojos color miel que se encontraban un poco cristalizados por los recientes besos.  
-Mejor vamos a descansar, de todas formas no sabremos que ocurre hasta que el avión aterrice.-Comentó Kyoya mientras acariciaba levemente la mejilla de su esposo.  
-Esta bien.-Dijo el castaño cediendo a los argumentos de su pareja.  
-Entonces vamos a ___dormir_.-Dijo con un tono sensual mientras agarraba al menor por las caderas, levantándolo y acomodándolo en su regazo.  
Tsuna se sonrojó al escuchar el tono que había utilizado el moreno para decir "Dormir" y en seguida se puso nervioso revolviéndose e intentando librarse del agarre en su cadera.  
-Ky...¡Ky-kyoya! ¡No podemos! ¡Es-Estamos en el avión!-Dijo poniéndose aún más rojo al haber tartamudeado e intentando, aun, librarse del agarre.  
-¿De qué hablas ___Tsunayoshi_?-Preguntó mientras decía el nombre del otro en un tono extremadamente provocador.-Yo solo sugerí que durmiésemos o nos encontraremos demasiado cansados cuando aterricemos.-Su tono de voz era el mismo serio de siempre, pero Tsuna era capaz de notar el tono de burla de trasfondo.-¿En qué estabas pensando PER-VER-TI-DO?-Susurró en tono sensual en el oído del menor.  
El ojimiel se sobresaltó al notar el aliento del moreno contra su oreja y se puso totalmente rojo al escucharlo llamarle pervertido. El pequeño le pegó un golpe en el pecho a su captor, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que notara el golpe, y escondió su rostro totalmente avergonzado en el pecho de este.  
Kyoya rió levemente, cosa que fue escuchada por el castaño, y se acomodó en el asiento listo para dormir. Tsuna levantó la mirada al notar la respiración acompasada del mayor y lo vio, aparentemente, durmiendo. Se separó un poco de este y depositó un suave, casi imperceptible, beso en los labios. A continuación sonrió.  
-Dulces sueños.-Susurró mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de moreno y caía en los brazos de Morfeo. El moreno sonrió por la acción de su esposo, ya que aun no se dormía, y seguidamente cayó al mundo de los sueños.

.-.-.-.-.-Varias horas después-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna y Kyoya se encontraban durmiendo cuando un fuerte temblor los despertó. En seguida los dos se levantaron y miraron por la ventana para ver si ya estaban aterrizando pero al mirar por la ventana lo único que vieron fue agua. Aun se encontraban en medio del océano y no sabía exactamente cual.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la sala del piloto pero cuando estuvieron allí, para su sorpresa notaron que no había nadie y que el avió estaba cayendo.  
-¡Maldición!-Exclamó el castaño nervioso sin saber que hacer. Ni el ni Kyoya sabían pilotar un avión.-¿¡Qué hacemos Kyoya!?-Preguntó el castaño entrando en pánico.  
-Tranquilizate Tsunayoshi.-Dijo aparentemente calmado, pero la verdad es que ni una célula de su cuerpo se encontraba calmada en ese momento.-Ve a mirar cuantos paracaídas hay.-Señaló la puerta que daba al lugar donde se encontraba antes indicando que fuera hacia allá a buscar.  
Mientras que el castaño se iba en la dirección señalada a toda velocidad él se quedó allí mirando hacía todos lados buscando algo que le pudiese indicar que hacer. Se encontraba desesperado, debía encontrar una solución, no podía dejar que Tsuna muriese, antes prefería morir el mil veces y de la peor manera posible. Igual que tampoco podía permitir que su hija se quedase huérfana a tan corta edad.  
Kyoya seguía mirando en todas direcciones hasta que notó algo a través de la ventana. En el mar y aun que no se veía totalmente bien por las nubes, se podía ver claramente una isla. El moreno corrió por el pasillos hasta que encontró a Tsuna agachado buscando entre los cajones. El ojigris se agachó junto a el y también se puso a buscar.  
Cuando finalmente dieron con los paracaídas el mayor le explicó lo que había visto al ojimiel y le contó su plan.  
-¡Tenemos que saltar!-Le dijo.-Hay una isla aquí cerca una vez que caigamos al agua podremos nadar hasta ella y buscar a alguien que nos ayude.-Dijo mientras se ponía el paracaídas.  
-Pero...-Iba a protestar el menor.

-A no ser que sepas pilotar un avión, es nuestra única salida.-Tsuna asintió y se puso el paracaídas.-Una vez que te lances cuanta hasta diez antes de abrirlo o podrías ser absorbido por los motores del avión.-El castaño asintió y tragó saliva, solo con imaginarse el ser absorbido por esos enormes motores lo hacía estremecerse.  
Kyoya abrió la compuerta y en cuanto lo hizo el avión empezó a temblar aun más que antes. El castaño y el moreno se quedaron unos segundos mirándose y a continuación se besaron. Pocos segundos después el menor saltó del avión y seguidamente lo hizo el mayor.  
-"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..."-Contaba mentalmente el menor con los ojos cerrados y el viento chocando con fuerza contra su cuerpo.-"8, 9,...¡10!"-Rápidamente y con fuerza, el castaño tiró de la cuerda del paracaídas. Segundos después de haberlo hecho sintió un tirón fuerte en su espalda y hombros y a continuación notó como su velocidad se caída descendía considerablemente.  
Miró hacia arriba comprobando que efectivamente, el paracaídas se había abierto. Después estirazó un poco más el cuello para ver como se encontraba su esposo, y para su alivio, también había conseguido abrir el paracaídas con éxito. Tras un par de minutos más de caída observó como estaba a pocos metros del agua.  
Cuando se encontraba a solo un par de metros de altura sobre el agua, se desprendió del paracaídas y cayó al agua ya que hubiese sido mucho más difícil desprenderse de el una vez dentro del agua. Sintió como su cuerpo impactaba con el agua y como toda su ropa se quedaba pegada a su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que el moreno había pensado lo mismo que el y se había desprendido del paracaídas. Tsuna nadó hasta él, que se encontraba un poco más atrás que el.  
-¡Kyoya!-Gritó el castaño.-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?-Preguntó alterado mientras miraba todo el cuerpo del otro (el agua estaba cristalina por lo que podía ver a través de ella) en busca de alguna herida.  
-He estado en peores situaciones.-Respondió dándole a entender que se encontraba totalmente bien.  
Ciertamente había estado en muchas misiones (además de la compañía también hacía misiones para Vongola como guardián de la nube) en las que el peligro era mucho mayor. Pero en ninguna de ellas se había estresado tanto como ahora. Y eso era debido a que no era solo su vida la que corría peligro si no que la vida de su adorado castaño también lo corría y eso lo había llevado a un estado de estrés mental enorme además del miedo de perderlo, aunque esto último nunca no admitiría por que el nunca sentía miedo.  
El castaño suspiró aliviado y el malestar que apretaba su corazón al imaginarse al moreno herido se fue.  
-¿Y tu? ¿Estas bien?-Aun que su rostro era el típico serio sin ninguna expresión, en sus ojos se podía notar la preocupación que sentía.  
Tsuna se miró y empezó a tocarse por todas partes, como si estuviese buscando algo, después de estar así un rato y de desconcertar totalmente al mayor por las extrañas acciones, paró. Miró al moreno y le dirigió una sonrisa totalmente deslumbrante a este.  
-Estoy perfectamente bien, ni un solo rasguño.-Comentó feliz.  
Kyoya lo miro durante unos momentos y después rio levemente. Todo aquel toqueteo que se había hecho era para comprobar si estaba herido en algún lugar. Se acercó al ojimiel agarrándolo por la cintura y se acercó a su oído.  
-Si ibas a comprobar de esa manera si te encontrabas herido, habérmelo dicho y yo lo hubiera comprobado por ti gustoso.-Comentó y justo después le dio un mordisquito al lóbulo de la oreja.  
El castaño se sonrojó y suspiró al notar los labios y dientes del otro en su oreja. A continuación murmuró un casi imperceptible "idiota, no es momento para esto" ,aun sonrojado, y después se separó de él.  
-Es mejor que nademos hacía la isla, no sabemos si hay tiburones.-Dijo para separarse completamente y comenzar a nadar hasta la playa. El moreno sonrió, y sin decir nada, acató la orden de su "jefe" comenzando a nadar a la playa tras este.  
Cuando Tsuna llegó a la playa observó como el moreno aún se encontraba un poco lejos. También notó que iba arrastrando algo, cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado comprobó que lo que arrastraba eran los paracaídas.  
-¿Para que cogiste eso?-Preguntó el menor desconcertado.  
-Es tarde, pronto anochecerá y es peligroso internarse en la selva de noche, por lo que sería bueno tenerlos, nos servirán de mantas.-Comentó el moreno tranquilamente.  
El ojimiel se asombro por lo calmado que estaba el mayor en esa inusual situación pero también se alegró de que estuviese con él porque eso de los paracaídas no lo hubiera imaginado el en la vida. De cierta forma le había venido bien que su pareja fuese tan calmado y racional en este tipo de situaciones.  
-Tsuna.-Lo llamó el moreno sacándolo de su trance.-Será mejor que encendamos una hoguera, estamos totalmente empapados y esta es la única ropa que tenemos hasta que encontremos el lugar donde cayó el avión.  
-Déjame a mi lo de la hoguera, tu busca algo para que podamos comer esta noche.-Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al moreno.  
Y así, se pusieron los dos manos a la obra. El primero en volver fue el menor, con una gran cantidad de leña ya que de vez en cuando tendrían que echarle más para que no se apagara, apiló una cuanta leña y se agachó frente a ella. En uno de sus dedos prendió una pequeña y pura llama del cielo y la acercó a la leña consiguiendo que esta se prendiese enseguida. Con el paso de los años y muchisimo entrenamiento había logrado controlar sus llamas a voluntad, aunque nunca pensó que las utilizaría para ese propósito.  
Al cabo de un rato apareció el moreno con una gran cantidad de fruta de muchos tipos distintos, algunas no las había visto en su vida.  
-"Serán autóctonas del lugar".-Pensó distraídamente mientras veía al moreno acercarse.-"Pero donde es este lugar".-Frunció el ceño al recordar que no tenían la más remota idea de donde se encontraban o de si esa isla estaba habitada, por su bien, esperaban que lo estuviese.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó el ojigris sentándose junto al menor cuando notó el ceño fruncido.  
-No es nada, solo pensaba que no tenemos ni una pista de donde nos encontramos ni si esta isla esta habitada.-Comentó aun con el ceño fruncido. El moreno lo miró durante unos momentos y después suspiró.  
-Por el tipo de árboles y las frutas que encontré puedo decir, casi con seguridad, que nos encontramos en una isla del Caribe.-Dijo con los ojos cerrados recordando los cocoteros que vio hace un rato.  
Tsuna sonrió. Al menos ya era un avance, no se encontraban totalmente perdidos y sin ninguna pista de donde se encontraban. Ahora la cuestión era otra.  
-¿Qué ocurrió con el piloto del avión?-Se preguntó el castaño con el semblante serio.  
Kyoya también se puso a pensar. Era realmente extraño lo que ocurrió con el piloto, no lo había escuchado salir de la sala de mandos y el tenía el sueño MUY ligero, con el más mínimo ruido se despertaba.  
-No lo escuché salir de la sala de mandos.-Repitió lo que pensaba.-Además si hubiese salido del avión lo hubiésemos notado ya que habrían saltado las alarmas al abrir la puerta.-Dijo mientras empezaba a hacer hipótesis en su cabeza de lo que había ocurrido.  
-A no ser...-Soltó de repente el ojimiel.  
-A no ser ¿qué?-Preguntó el moreno prestándole atención.  
-Cuando entramos a la sala de mandos noté algo extraño pero no le di importancia ya que me encontraba demasiado nervioso, pero ahora que me he tranquilizado ya se que era.-Se dijo más para si mismo que para el otro.  
-¿Y qué era?-Preguntó incitándole a que siguiese hablando.  
-Rastros de una llama de la niebla.-Dijo con un hilo de voz.  
-¿Llama de la niebla?-El mayor estaba desconcertado, ¿que pintaba alguien con una llama de la niebla en todo eso? Entonces una cabeza con forma de piña le vino a la cabeza.-Mukuro.-Afirmó más que preguntó.  
-No.-Negó el otro totalmente convencido.-Si hubiese sido el lo hubiese notado.- Los dos se quedaron en silencio haciendo sus hipótesis hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio.  
-Bueno, no sabremos que ocurrió realmente hasta que encontremos el avión.-Sentenció dando por zanjado el tema por el momento.-Por ahora lo mejor será que nos quitemos esta ropa o pillaremos un resfriado.-Comentó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo, y se empezaba a desabrochar la camisa.  
Tsuna asintió y comenzó a desnudarse también. Al final quedaron los dos en bóxer. Se acercaron a la hoguera para conseguir calor ya que la ropa mojada enfrió sus cuerpos. El menor comenzó a temblar levemente ya que casi era de noche y las temperaturas habían bajado. En condiciones normales no tendría frío pero al encontrarse aun mojado si lo tenía. El mayor al notar esto lo llamó.

-Tsuna.-Dijo.-Ven aquí.-Ordenó mientras extendía los brazos hacia el.

El castaño le hizo caso sin rechistar y gateó hasta llegar y se acurrucó en los brazos ajenos quedando sentado entre las piernas del otro, con la espalda apoyada en el pecho ajeno y unos brazos rodeándolo por los hombros.  
Suspiró a gusto cuando notó el calor ajeno transferirse a su cuerpo desde los lugares en los que sus pieles se tocaban, que cabe decir que eran muchos. El ojimiel se acurrucó aún más pegando su espalda mucho más contra el pecho del moreno llegando al punto de echar su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba en el cuello.  
El más joven de ambos cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor que lo rodeaba y de las esencia a agua de mar que desprendía en mayor cuando sitió que algo presionaba contra su espalda baja. Al principio estaba tan atontado con la esencia del mayor y el calor que no le dio mucha importancia pero cuando se removió levemente, acomodándose dentro del abrazó, notó como la presión contra su espalda baja aumentaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta.  
-Ky...Ky-kyoya...-Llamó entrecortado.  
-¿Hmn?-Fue la única contestación que recibió, que a la vez lo animaba a proseguir lo que estaba diciendo.  
-Tu...e-estas du-du-duro...-Dijo mientras se ponía completamente rojo ya que el moreno, con una sonrisa burlesca y divertida, había empezado a frotar levemente su erección contra la espalda baja del ojimiel.  
-Aja.-Comentó mientras sus brazos descendían de los hombros, pasando sus manos por los costados del menor hasta llegar a los muslos. Allí estuvo un rato acariciándolos y después subió por estos acariciando las caderas y el abdomen hasta llegar a los pezones comenzando a pellizcarlos levemente.  
-Mnn.-Gimió levemente al notar la presión sobre sus pezones.  
-Tsunayoshi.-Llamó el moreno.-Yo estoy duro pero...-Hizo una pausa para dejar de torturar los botones del menor bajando nuevamente las manos hasta llegar a las partes del castaño.-Tu también lo estas.-Le dijo sensual al oído mientras comenzaba a frotar la erección del ojimiel sobre el bóxer.

Continuara...

* * *

Y eso fue todo~

NO ME MATEN! *me escondo detras de una cristal anti-balas, anti-tanques, anto-bazookas, anti-todo lo que amenace mi integridad fisica y mental*

Por que negarlo, queria ser mala y lo fui cortando al principio del lemon, pero no me sentia bien escribiendo un lemon en el primer cap :S

Yuki: Y si te sientes bien escribiendolo en el segundo? ¬¬

Sssshhh! Tu callate! . por cierto, os presento a Yuki, la pesada de mi conciencia

Yuki: pesada? que yo recuerde sigo siendo tu, asi que te llamaste pesada a tu misma!

Ya callate! Vas a dar los agradecimientos o no?

Yuki: Hai~ Gracias a **Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, bianchixgokudera25, Arien Agarwaen y AgathaxB **Por sus reviews y todas las personas que leyeron el fic y dejaron fav y follow!

Yaa nee ;P


	3. Capitulo 3

Hi hi~

Ya estoy de vuelta! Y con el lemon lemonoso que os prometi xD Siento haberme tardado pero tengo mis razones!

Yuki: Lo corroboro, esta vez no son excusas, tubo que hacer examenes para recuperar asignaturas U.U

Siiiiiiii fueron horribles TT^TT mis profesores son malvados! Peeeeeeero bueno, no hay nada que hacerle...Ahora sin mas od dejo con el capitulo!

Yuki: No se te olvida algo?

Eh? Etto...No?

Yuki: LA DEDICATORIA!

Aaaaaaanda! Jejejeje ^^u Este cap esta especialmente dedicado a mi linda Shira-chan~ Espero que te guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-sensei si no, en vez ser un shounen, seria un yaoi con muuuuuuuucho lemon!

* * *

-Ky...Ky-kyoya...-Llamó entrecortado.  
-¿Hmn?-Fue la única contestación que recibió, que a la vez lo animaba a proseguir lo que estaba diciendo.  
-Tu...e-estas du-du-duro...-Dijo mientras se ponía completamente rojo ya que el moreno, con una sonrisa burlesca y divertida, había empezado a frotar levemente su erección contra la espalda baja del ojimiel.  
-Aja.-Comentó mientras sus brazos descendían de los hombros, pasando sus manos por los costados del menor hasta llegar a los muslos. Allí estuvo un rato acariciándolos y después subió por estos acariciando las caderas y el abdomen hasta llegar a los pezones , comenzando a pellizcarlos levemente.  
-Mnn.-Gimió levemente al notar la presión sobre sus pezones.  
-Tsunayoshi.-Llamó el moreno.-Yo estoy duro pero...-Hizo una pausa para dejar de torturar los botones del menor bajando nuevamente las manos hasta llegar a las partes del castaño.-Tu también lo estas.-Le dijo sensual al oído mientras comenzaba a frotar la erección del ojimiel sobre el bóxer.  
-Amh...-Se le escapó un leve gemido al menor al notar la mano frotando su miembro.  
El mayor sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el gemido de su pareja, por lo que decidió seguir un rato más con la tortura. Pasados unos minutos notando al castaño revolverse entre sus brazos por el insuficiente contacto, decidió que ya era hora de dejar de jugar. Metió una de sus manos dentro del bóxer agarrando el miembro de Tsuna, este gimió con placer al notar la presión que ejercía la mano del moreno sobre su miembro.  
Kyoya empezó a mover su mano sobre la excitación del otro con un torturante lento va y ven. El castaño que ya se encontraba demasiado excitado, se removía nervioso por no llegar a conseguir la liberación que tanto deseaba. Agarró las manos del moreno y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de la masturbación, pero el mayor quería que el otro rogara por más por lo que cesó todo movimiento.  
-¡Ky...Kyoya!-Exclamó el ojimiel entre cortado por los jadeos y notablemente frustrado.  
-Te noto algo ansioso, Tsunayoshi~.-Comento divertido en su oído.  
-E-Eres cruel...-Le respondió mientras hacía un puchero.  
-Ya que soy tan cruel, no querrás que alguien tan malvado como yo te haga el amor, no?-Dijo mientras fingía un tono de aflicción.  
-Por favor~.-Rogó con lagrimitas en los ojos.-Si no...-Antes de que el moreno fuera capaz de notarlo, se encontraba tumbado en la arena con el castaño sobre él.  
-Je...-El desconcierto de un primer momento, se volvió en diversión al ver como su castaño lo había acorralado contra el suelo tomando el control de la situación.  
Tsuna se recostó sobre el mayor y se acercó a los labios ajenos para robarle un beso demandante. El ojigris accedió gustoso a la demanda muda del menor,le lamió los labios, y abrió la boca dejándole paso a su lengua.  
Tan pronto como el moreno le dio permiso, adentro su lengua en la de este, explorando aquella cavidad. Nada mas entrar fue recibido por la lengua del moreno que se entrelazó con la suya en una lucha por la supremacía. Pasados un par de minutos, y cuando se hizo presente la imperiosa necesidad de respirar, se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva uniéndolos.  
Tras el acalorado beso, el castaño se volvió a incorporar, quedando sentado sobre las quedares del mayor, y comenzó a mover sus caderas frotando ambas erecciones sobre los bóxer. Kyoya se relamió los labios ante la visión de Tsuna sobre él, moviendo sus caderas para frotar sus intimidades, con la cara sonrojada, la boca entre abierta y respirando agitadamente, y con la mirada totalmente oscurecida por la lujuria y el placer. En verdad eso era un espectáculo digno de una película para adultos.  
-Nng...Ah...-Gemía el ojimiel mientras seguía frotándose contra el otro.  
-Mnn...-Jadeó el moreno. Ciertamente, el que el castaño controlase la situación le encantaba, pero en ese momento ya se encontraba demasiado excitado como para seguirle el juego al menor.  
Tomando de vuelta el control, el moreno le dio la vuelta a los papeles dejando al ojimiel debajo de el y a cuatro patas.  
-Bueno, ya es momento de que vayamos al plato principal, ¿no crees?-Preguntó mientras comenzó a dar leves mordidas a la nuca y el cuello del que se encontraba bajo el.  
-Ah...Hai~.-Respondió entre gemidos mientras notaba una mordida más fuerte que las anteriores.  
Kyoya agarró el bóxer del menor y lo fue deslizando lentamente por sus piernas hasta quitárselo. El castaño estaba muy impaciente, se notaba en todo su ser que quería que el mayor empezara y que se lo hiciese cuanto antes, pero el moreno aun conservaba algo de autocontrol y sabía que debía prepararlo bien para que no le doliera. Por lo que, tomando acopio de todo el autocontrol que tenía e ignorando las suplicas del castaño, humedeció tres de sus dedos con saliva e introdujo uno de ellos en la entrada ajena.  
-¡Aah!-Gimió el castaño notando su entrada repentinamente invadida. Era cierto que notaba algo de incomodidad, pero a lo largo de los años se acabó acostumbrando a aquella sensación.-Rápido.-Rogó entre jadeos.  
-Si no te preparo, te dolerá, y lo sabes.-Le dijo mientras introducía el segundo dígito en su entrada.  
Tsuna balbuceó incoherencias durante unos segundos ya que con tanto gemido y jadeo era difícil entenderlo. El ojigris ya había introducido el tercero cuando el castaño respiró profundo intentado calmarse para poder hablar.  
-Pe-pero Kyo...¡AAAHHH!-El ojimiel tuvo que dejar de hablar para soltar un estridente gemido.  
Kyoya había aprovechado que el menor se había calmado levemente para introducir su miembro de una sola estocada.  
-¿No es lo qué querías?-Preguntó con fingido tono inocente.  
-¡IDIOTA!-Gritó el castaño intentando dejar de temblar ya que al ser tan repentino, le pilló con la guardia baja, y al entrar le dio de lleno en su próstata logrando que se corriera.  
-¿Ya te corriste?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado notando los temblores en el cuerpo bajo el y la repentina estrechez de su entrada.  
El menor no dijo nada, solo lo miró con un puchero de molestia. El moreno riolevemente ante el tierno e infantil gesto, ¿donde había quedado ese depredador que hacía un rato se frotaba contra el en busca de placer? La verdad es que no le importaba, le gustaba el castaño con o sin sus repentinos cambios de "herbívoro" a "carnívoro".  
-Lo siento.-Comentó mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del castaño. En el rato que había estado metido en sus pensamientos el puchero del menor se había profundizado e incluso había empezado a sollozar levemente.-"Ya me metí con él suficiente por hoy"-Se dijo mientras seguía repartiendo besos por el cuello y espalda del menor para calmarlo.  
-Kyoya.-Llamó el castaño.-Así no puedo abrazarte.-Dijo mientras se removía.  
-Tienes razón.-Y sin más salió del castaño y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo tumbado en la arena, volviendo a entrar en él (esta vez más despacio)-¿Mejor?-Preguntó secando los rastros de lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas.  
-No.-Y sin decir más se incorporó hasta quedar sentado encima del otro.-Ahora si.-Dijo sonriendo travieso. El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y sin avisar al castaño lo agarró por el trasero, levantándolo y dejándolo caer sobre su miembro.  
-Aah...-Gimió el menor abrazándose al cuello del otro.-Más~.-Pidió sensual en el oído del otro logrando que se estremeciera al escuchar con el tono en el que había hablado.  
-Tu lo pediste, después no te quejes ya que ahora no me pienso contener.-Le respondió con voz ronca debido al enorme grado de excitación.  
Sin decir nada más se apoderó de los labios ajenos en un agresivo y apasionado beso logrando que el grado de excitación de ambos fuese en aumento (¿¡Pero eso es posible!?). Kyoya, aun con sus manos en el trasero del castaño, apretó las nalgas entre sus dedos y lo volvió a levantar para dejarlo caer sobre su miembro nuevamente. El ojimiel gemía, pero estos acababan siendo ahogados en la boca de su amante.  
Tsuna, sintiendo que el ritmo que llevaban no era suficiente, se separó de los labios del moreno y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que este logrando que las envestidas fueran más rápidas y profundas. El mayor lo ayudaba levantándolo y después dejándolo caer con fuerza.  
El castaño sentía que pronto se correría y el moreno al notarlo agarró la excitación ajena, apretándola por la base para evitar que lo hiciese.  
-Nooo...-Gimoteó el castaño.-De-dej...ah...me Kyoyahh.-Suplicó entre gemidos y con ojos lloroso.  
-No, aun no.-Respondió con voz ronca pero seria.  
-Por favor.-Suplicó con carita de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, que sumándole el plus de la cara sonrojada y excitada lo hacían ver irresistible.  
El castaño estaba usando su último ataque uno comparable o más fuerte que el X-Bunner. El ojigris no respondió nada, ya que si lo hacía caería en las artimañas del menor.  
El moreno se recostó dejando al ojimiel sobre él con los ojos llorosos por la frustración. Estiró su brazo hasta dar con la corbata de su traje, que se encontraba en el suelo para que se secara, y ató el miembro del menor con esta para así tener las dos manos libres. Agarró las caderas del menor y embistió haciendo al menor gemir.  
Pocos segundos después ya se encontraban enfrascados, nuevamente, en un ritmo frenetico en el cual Tsuna se movía sobre el miembro del mayor para auto penetrarse y este le ayudaba profundizando las estocadas. El castaño, que ya no lo soportaba más llevó sus manos hasta su miembro para intentar soltarse pero el ojigris vio sus intenciones y agarró las muñecas de este a la vez que lo empujaba hacia atrás dejándolo debajo del moreno.  
-¡Kyoya...aah!-Gimió el nombre de su amante cuando el brusco movimiento al cambiar de posición dio de lleno en su próstata.  
-Mnn...Tsuna.-Jadeó el de ojos grises al notar la repentina estrechez del otro.  
-Por...ah...fa-favor...no...Ngh...m-más...ah-Supli có gimiendo al borde del llanto al no poder llegar al orgasmo.

Kyoya, que sentía que ya había torturado demasiado al pobre ojimiel, llevó su mano hasta la corbata desatándola. En el mismo momento en el que lo soltó, el castaño se corrió manchando ambos pechos y estrechando su entrada de una forma que hizo delirar al moreno de placer. Un par de estocadas más y este soltó su semilla en el estrecho interior de su pareja.  
Un par de minutos más tarde el moreno se encontraba sobre el castaño, ambos intentando regular su respiración, pero al castaño se le hacía aun más difícil ya que aún sufría los efectos del post-orgasmo por lo que su cuerpo temblaba levemente. El ojigris salió del interior de este logrando que un estremecimiento recorriera por completo al menor.  
-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el mayor aun un poco entrecortado.  
-Si...-Respondió débilmente.-Eso...fue...-Dijo unos momentos después.  
-Increíble.-Completó la frase el moreno con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
-Si.-Dijo el otro devolviéndole la sonrisa e incorporándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.  
-Parece que después de todo esto si es una luna de miel.-Comentó divertido con una sonrisa sensual de medio lado.  
-...-El castaño lo ignoró ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.-Tengo sed.-Dijo después de un rato.  
-¿Quieres leche?-Preguntó inocente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡Eeeeeeh!? ¡Pero si acabamos de terminar!-Grito poniéndose totalmente rojo.  
-¿Terminar?-Preguntó el moreno. Se quedó pensando unos momentos en sus palabras y la de su esposo y después sonrió burlón sabiendo ya que quería decir el otro.-Me refería a leche de coco, PERVERTIDO.-Le dijo divertido.  
A Tsuna se le puso la cara de todos los tonos de rojos posibles al ver que había malentendido las palabras de su pareja y se tapó la cara con sus manos.  
-"¿¡Por qué me tiene que pasar esto!?"-Pensaba totalmente avergonzado...

-.-.-.-. Vongola de Namimori.-.-.-.-.-

Seis de los siete guardianes del Décimo Vongola (Chrome también esta) se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones. Habían recibido un aviso para una reunión urgente, y nada más ver el mensaje, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para ir hacia allí.  
El ambiente se notaba tenso, nadie sabía por que habían sido llamados allí y también se les hacía extraño el no ver ni a su jefe ni al guardián de la nube. Tras unos minutos de tensión y silencio incómodo, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la habitación.  
Los pasos cesaron y todos miraron hacia la puerta para ver quien entraba. La puerta finalmente se abrió dejando ver a un moreno de patillas rizadas con traje negro y fedora.  
-Reborn-san.-Llamó un peli plateado de ojos esmeralda.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Preguntó un poco preocupado ya que en ningún momento del día había visto a su querido Décimo.  
El moreno lo ignoró y siguió adentrándose en la habitación hasta llegar a la cabecera de una enorme mesa y sentándose, indicándoles así a todos que si no tomaban asiento no hablarían de nada. Uno a uno, todos se fueron tomando asiento hasta que ya todos estaban sentados y esperando a que el ex-Arcobaleno hablara.  
-Kufufu, ¿qué es lo que ocurre ex-Arcobaleno?-Pregunto un peli índigo cansado de esperar ya que habían pasado 10 minutos y nadie decía nada.  
-¡Maldita cabeza de piña! ¡Eso es lo que yo iba a preguntar!-Gritó enfadado Gokudera.  
-Oya. Oya, ¿a quién llamas cabeza de piña, cabeza de pulpo?-Preguntó enfadado con un tic en su ceja.  
-Maa, maa tranquilizate Hayato.-Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a su pareja.  
-¡No peleéis al EXTREMO cabeza de pulpo, cabeza de piña!  
-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS CABEZA DE PULPO, CABEZA DE CESPED!?-Grito exaltado y enfadado sacando sus dinamitas.  
-Odio estar de acuerdo con la cabeza de pulpo pero, ¿a quién piensas que llamas cabeza de piña?-Pregunto mientras sacaba su tridente.  
Y ahí fue cuando empezó la pelea. Gokudera atacaba a Ryohei mientras Mukuro atacaba a Yamamoto y viceversa (Yamamoto atacó a Mukuro cuando este casi le clava el tridente a Gokudera).  
-...-Reborn, harto de que esos malditos mocosos ruidoso no dejaran de destruir todo dio un tiro de advertencia hacia el techo llamando la atención de todos. En seguida captaron la indirecta de "comportaros o os meto un tiro en el entrecejo" por lo que dejaron de luchar y volvieron a sus asientos.-Como habréis notado ni Dame-Tsuna ni Hibari Kyoya se encuentran presentes.-Dijo retomando la conversación mientras se acomodaba la fedora.  
-¿Dónde están el Décimo y el friki de la disciplina?-Preguntó el de ojos esmeralda preocupado, pero solo por el castaño.  
-Les di su regalo de bodas de mi parte.-Contesto el Hitman.  
-¿Eh?-Preguntó esta vez el moreno de ojos cafés.  
-Tsk.-Chasqueó la lengua al verse nuevamente interrumpido, al siguiente que lo hiciese le pegaría un tiro en la cabeza.- Como regalo de bodas les organice la luna de miel.-Explicaba el de patillas rizadas.-pero...-Entonces fue nuevamente interrumpido.  
-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la reunión AL EXTREMO?-Gritó el mayor de los Sasagawa.  
Reborn llevó su mano hasta su fedora y cogió a león, convirtiéndolo en pistola. Acto seguido apuntó al albino y le disparó dándole de lleno en el entrecejo. Ryohei cayó de espaldas al suelo y quedándose unos segundos tendido. Todos miraban en shock lo que acababa pasar pero un par de segundos después vieron al albino levantarse.  
-La próxima vez que alguien me interrumpa no será una bala de pintura.-Dijo con voz tétrica mientras escondía su mirada bajo la fedora y sonreía sádico.  
Todos tragaron saliva y asintieron repetidamente.  
-Bueno, ahora lo que estaba diciendo era...*BAM*-La puerta de el salón se abrió dejando ver a un rubio de ojos castaños acompañado por un pelirrojo de ojos rojos.  
-¿¡Dónde esta mi querido hermanito y sobrinita!?-Dijo Dino alegre entrando por la puerta junto con Enma.  
A Reborn le saltó una vena palpitante en la frente y apuntó a el rubio, disparando. En ese momento Enma empujo hacia un lado a su pareja, lo suficiente como para que la bala pasase rozando su mejilla y no le diese de lleno en la cabeza.  
Dino cayó de culo al suelo tocándose su mejilla, cuando la apartó de su cara para verla estaba llena de sangre.  
-¡Reborn!-Gritó mientras se ponía blanco al ver lo cerca que había estado de morir.  
-¿A qué viniste, Dame-Dino?-Preguntó enfadado ya que si no hubiese sido por Enma no hubiese fallado.  
-¿A qué mas que a ver a mi hermanito y sobrina? -Preguntó con una sonrisa feliz.-Hablando de eso, ¿dónde están?-Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad buscando su regalo.  
-Eso es lo que iba a explicar.-Reborn estaba cada vez más alterado.-Tsuna y Kyoya están en paradero desconocido.-Soltó al fin mientras se reacomodaba el traje para volver a sentarse en su asiento.  
-¿¡EH!?-Exclamaron todos a la vez excepto el Hitman.  
-Perdimos el contacto con el avión en el que iban.-Dijo tranquilamente.  
El de patillas rizadas apoyó sus codos en la mesa juntando sus dos manos y poniéndoselas a la altura de la boca a la vez que su mirada era tapada por la fedora. Cualquier persona desde el exterior vería esa postura como la de alguien meditabundo y preocupado. Pero lo cierto era de que Reborn estaba ocultando su sonrisa tras sus manos ya que todo aquello le parecía tan gracioso que no podía contener su sonrisa.  
Tras unos minutos de silencio y en los que el azabache recuperaba la compostura todo estuvo en silencio. Una vez que este se tranquilizó, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.  
-Por eso los llame, tenemos las coordenadas del ultimo lugar donde se detecto la señal del avión, necesito que todos los guardianes menos Lambo vayáis a investigar.-Dijo serio.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?-Preguntó con un puchero infantil.  
-Porque Lambo debe ir a la escuela. El jefe se sentiría muy mal si se entera de que por su culpa reprobaste alguna asignatura por falta de asistencia.-Dijo Chrome intentando hacer entrar en razón al moreno de ojos verdes.  
-Chrome, tu también te quedas.-Dijo Reborn mirando a la chica.  
-¿Eh?-Preguntó esta.  
-Si todos los guardianes se van la base quedará desprotegida. Necesito que te quedes y protejas la base.-Le respondió dándole un argumento convincente, pero la verdad no era eso por lo que quería que se quedara.  
-Esta bien.-Respondieron los dos guardianes obligados a quedarse.  
-¿Dino, Enma, están dispuestos a ayudarnos?-Preguntó el azabache.  
-Por supuesto.-Respondió el rubio, después de todo los perdidos no eran nada más ni nada menos que su hermanito y su alumno.  
-Claro.-Respondió simplemente.  
-Ya contacte con Gesso, y están dispuestos a ayudarnos.-Al escuchar eso, a Mukuro le subió un escalofrío por toda la espalda al recordar a cierto acosador albino adicto a los Marshmallow.-Gukudera, tu te encargaras de contactar con Varia.-Ordenó el Hitman.  
-Entendido.-Respondió serio, después de todo el caso era demasiado "grave" como para ponerse a discutir.  
-Pues dicho esto, salís mañana a las 8 a.m, estad listos.  
-Entendido.-Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.  
Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala quedando al final el solo sentado en la misma posición en la que había estado todo el tiempo. Cuando ya estaba seguro de que todos se habían ido y no quedaba nadie al rededor, empezó a carcajearse hasta que no pudo más.  
-"Esto será divertido, muy divertido~"-Pensaba con una sonrisa sádica capaz de amedrentar al mismísimo diablo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, y eso fue todo~

Espero que os haya gustado...creo que me pase un poco con el lemon, demasiado perver (a lo mejor segun vosotras, no) xD

No se porque pero Kyoya se paso todo el santo capitulo molestando a Tsu-chan...

Yuki: Eso ha sido por que te has pasado dos semanas en plan molesta y te pasabas molestando y picando a todo el mundo por lo que tus sentimientos del momento se refejaron en la actitud de Kyoya u.u

Que profundo...Puede ser, pero nunca lo admitire! Muajajaja

Yuki: =.=U

Ah! tengo algo importante que decir! Se terminaron mis vacaciones de verano y empece nuevamente la escuela (NOOOOOOOOOO TTOTT) por lo que puede que tarde algo en actualizar...Y dicho esto...Se ha demostrado cientificamente que las personas que dejan reviews tienen una probabilidad del 99'9% de ver a Usagi-san violando a Misaki, asi que dejadme reviews si los quereis ver, nee? ;P


End file.
